Happy Birthday
by Fiyui-chan
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke telahh mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari orang yang menyayanginya. tapi, ada satu orang yang belum dan ia inginkan untuk mengucapkan selamat untuknya. siapakah orang itu? dan apakah orang itu mengucapkan selamat sepert apa yang Sasuke inginjan?... AU


**A/N **: Ayooo… bertemu lagi dengan saya di Fanfic SasuSaku ke tiga saya… saya kembali lagi dengan membawa Fic oneshot ke dua. Sebenernya Fic ini terusan dari Fanfic yang aku tulis di catatan Facebook aku dengan judul 'SasuSaku Story' hehehe #ketawa gaje. Tapi dibaca ini aja udah cukup ko!

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : SasuSaku

**Rated** : K+

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), aneh, AU, gaje dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

**Happy**.**Birthday**

.

.

Kurang lebih empat bulan sejak hari ulang tahun Sakura berlalu, tetapi persahabatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura masih tetap terjalin dengan baik. Sungguh, bagi mereka berdua hari itu adalah hari yang tak akan mereka lupakan.

Salah seorang diantaranya –Sasuke- memandang sedih sebuah kalender didinding kamarnya. Lalu dialihkannya pandangannya kesebuah bingkai yang di dalamnya terpasang sebuah foto dirinya dan sahabat pink-nya . Terlihat dua orang anak kecil bermain di tengah hamparan salju. Tampak diwajah mereka berdua bahwa mereka menikmati saat-saat tersebut. foto itu diambil tanpa sepengetahuannya dan Sakura oleh kakak kandungnya –Itachi- saat musim salju tahun lalu.

Ya. Sasuke dan Sakura telah berpisah selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Tepat beberapa hari setelah hari ulang tahun Sakura, Sakura pergi tanpa pamit meninggalkan Konoha dan dirinya. Sasuke tidak tahu pasti kapan Sakura pergi, karena saat ia ingin pergi menginjungi Sakura di rumahnya, ia tidak menemukan Sakura maupun keluarganya berada, yang ia temukan hanya secarik kertas yang memberitahukan bahwa Sakura pergi mengikuti orang tuanya ke Oto. Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kali air mata kesedihan menetes dari mata onyx-nya.

Sungguh. Sasuke sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana ia dan sahabat pink-nya selalu bersama. Padahal, baru beberapa bulan ini ia berpisah. tapi entah mengapa, rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun. Tak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kelangit malam luas tak berujung.

Sakura-_chan_…

Bandara internasional di Negara Otogakure sangatlah ramai. Lalu lalang orang yang membutuhkan jasa pesawat terbang bertumpah ruah menjadi lautan manusia. Berbagai macam barang bawaan terlihat disepanjang mata memandang. Mulai dari yang besar seperti orang pindahan, hingga seperti membawa dompet yang diapit di ketiak.

Terlihat sebuah pesawat berlabelkan 'Otogakure Air 47' siap untuk lepas landas. Terlihat di dalamnya seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda sedang memandang sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru dongker dipangkuannya. Bibir tipisnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum jikalau ia membayangkan hari esok. Ia tahu. Amat sangat tahu kalau esok adalah hari istimewa sahabat ayam tersayang-nya. Oleh sebab itu ia sengaja datang jauh-jauh ke Konoha untuk menemuinya-Sasuke-. Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafnya karena tidak berpamitan sewakti ia pergi.

Sakura kecil mengalihkan pandangannya kehamparan langit luas tak berujung dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya melayang-layang kepada kejadian-kejadian indah ketika ia masih berada di Konoha bersama sahabat ayam-nya. Mengingat hal itu, jadi tidak sabar ia bertemu dan memberikan kejutan untuk sahabat ayam-nya di Konoha sana. Tanpa sadar, bibir tipisnya itu melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Sasuke-_kun_…

Ayam jantan berkokok menandakan hari telah berganti. Tetesam embun pagi menetes dari dahan membasahi bumi. Matahari dengan malu-malu mulai menampakkan dirinya di Timur sana. Terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari sebuah rumah bertingkat dua. Seorang laki-laki remaja dan seorang anak kecil yang tinggal di rumah itu-lah yang menyebabkan suara bising dikediamannya. Oh tidak. Lebih tepatnya yang remaja. Karena jika anda lihat lebih teliti, seorang anak kecil itu hanya diam dengan mata sayunya yang menggemaskan. Dan telah dipastikan bahwa anak kecil itu baru terbangun dari tidur-nya.

"Sasukeee _Happy Birthday_!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa dengan kencang. Tak hanya itu, petasan-petasan kecil-pun ia pergunakan di dalam rumah.

"_Baka aniki_!" gerutu Sasuke yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena kaget.

"Hey… Saskey selamat untukmu!"

"Hn,"

"Apaan itu? tanggapanmu hanya Hn Hn Hn saja!"

"Memang _nii-chan_ mau apa?"

"Peluk _nii-chan_ mu ke, terimakasih ke, apa ke,"

"Hn. _Arigatou nii-chan_" ucap Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Hah sudahlah, cepat mandi! _Kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu!" ucap Itachi berbalik pergi menyisakan adiknya dengan hamparan sampah bekas petasan.

"Hn,"

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan menggunakan pakaian santai. Bawahan mengenakan celana pendek berbahan kain berwarna diru tua, sedangkan atasan ia menggunakan kaus oblong berwarna biru, tak lupa handuk kecil yang disampirkan dipundaknya.

"Mau kemana kau _Otouto_?" Tanya Itachi di meja makan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang datar-datar saja, membuat Itachi sedih juga. Masalahnya adiknya yang selalu ceria entah mengapa berubah sembilan puluh derajat menjadi pendian. Ya. Hal ini pertama kali terjadi saat Sakura sahabat perempuannya pindah entah kemana.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tepat di samping kiri kakaknya –Itachi-. Setelah mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari seluruh keluarganya, mereka satu keluarga-pun segera memulai sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang. Sasuke senang ia mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari keluarganya. Tapi, ia masih merasakan sedih, karena ia belum mendapatkan ucapan yang sama pada orang yang sangat di harapkan kedatangannya.

Di salah satu rumah yang tak jauh dari kediaman Sasuke, terdapat sebuah keluarga kecil yang beranggotakan ayah, ibu, Dan seorang anak perempuan ini melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, yaitu sarapan pagi. Tadinya rumah itu tak berpenghuni selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini, dikarenakan pemilik dari rumah ini pindah. Namun, keluarga ini tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk menjual rumah bertingkat ini pada siapapun.

Salah seorang di antaranya, gadis kecil bersurai merah muda telah menyelesaikan ritual sarapan paginya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan santai kedalam kamar. Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali dengan sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru dongker yang ia masukkan kedalam sebuah kantong plastik tembus pandang.

"Mau kemana Saku-_chan_?" Tanya ibu Sakura lembut pada anak perempuannya.

"Ke taman _Kaa-san_!" jawab-nya.

"Hati-hati!"

"Yaa,"

Setelah mengenakan sepatu sandal berwarna putih yang cantik, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan ceria menuju taman. Hari ini ia berniat memberikan hadiah untuk Sasuke di taman. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Sasuke kalau saat ini ia berada di Konoha. Ia yakin kalau hari ini Sasuke akan pergi menuju tempat yang akan ia tuju.

Sasuke berlari kecil mengelilingi Taman Konoha yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia malas lari pagi sendiri seperti ini, biasanya ia ditemani oleh Sakur –dulu- atau bersama kakaknya Itachi. Tapi kali ini Sakura tidak ada dan Itachi memiliki tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya yang sering disebut-sebut kelompok orang-orang kece bin keren 'The Akatsuki'.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikan langkah kakinya karena mata onyx-nya melihat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda seumurannya duduk ditempat yang memiliki kenangan manis antara ia dan Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis itu sedang memandang jam yang melingkar dperdelangan tanannya. Dilangkahkan kakinya tapak demi tapak mendekati gadis merah muda itu.

Senyumannya merekah kala ia yakin kalau gadis sepantarannya itu adalah sahabat pink-nya. Gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyuman ceria diwajah manisnya. Sasuke berlari menuju Sakura dan setelah dirasanya semakin dekat, dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Sasuke mersa terkejut dan selanjutnya hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengelus-elus lembut punggung Sasuke.

"_Ne _Sasuk_e_-_kun_… _Happy Birthday_!"

**THE END**

Terimakasih telah membaca Fic Fiyui yang satu ini. Dan terimakasih buat yang ngasih jempol pada Fic Fiyui di Facebook. Tanpa kalian semua Fic-ini ga bakalan selesai . Tadinya Fic ini pengen Fi publis di FB, tapi pas ngetik keapus-apus terus. Wajarsih kan ngetiknya di HP hehehe…

Berarti nanti ketemu Fi lagi di Fanfic-fanfic Fi yang Oneshoot sama fic Fi yang 'Sahabat Bintang' ya? Soalnya Fi banyak banget bikin Oneshoot, tapi belum selesai semua hehe... tapi nanti yang Fi publis Fic Oneshoot Fi yang 'Surat Kecil Untuk Tuhan' pairing SasuSaku, bareng sama 'Sahabat Bintang' pairing NaruHina. ditunggu!

_Sayonara_…

**Review?**


End file.
